Can You Believe It?
by NorwegianOtaku
Summary: This story is about a... Very... Alright an extremely confident girl from Norway who just happened to make her dream come true, but with a couple of consequences...
1. South Korea VS Norway!

N.O: Hello reader! If you are also a reader of my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, congratulations you are awesome in my eyes! and for you who aren't reading my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction too and don't even know what anime serie Kuroshitsuji is... I say! You better go google it and watch it! But you are still awesome for reading this fanfic!

Anyway, this is my first ever Ouran fanfiction and I really hope you will like this fanfic very much! And now! Start reading my fanfiction loving friend!

* * *

Can You Believe It?

Chapter one: South Korea VS Norway!

One warm summer day in a little town called Vestby that lies East for Oslo which is the capital of Norway, there is ten Norwegian people together in the same house, all of them related, and they're watching the Olympic women's semifinal in Handball.

South Korea VS Norway. There isn't much left of the much left of the match and Norway is in the lead.

"Kom igjæn… Kom igjæn…" mutters a girl with short spiky brown hair and piercing mischievous brown eyes, it is clear that in this situation 'Kom igjæn' or as it would had been said by someone from Oslo 'Kom igjen' means 'Come on'

The girl is sitting besides two very tall males, seemingly twins, with short red-ish brown hair light blue eyes and loads of freckles the girl herself also has loads of freckles only her freckles are nothing compared to the two tall males who are in fact her two older brothers.

"Korea e jo rætt i hæla på oss" Mutters one of the two males, his twin nods and bites his lip nervously.

There is also seven other people in this room, three women; One pretty old with light curly grey hair and gray-blue eyes, one middle-aged with bronze colored hair and deep brown eyes and finally, a tall young girl with long purple hair loads of freckles and green eyes.

Then there's the four men; One old man with short dark grey hair and beard and seemingly dull brown eyes with a warm feeling in them, two middle-aged; one has barely any hair a thick moustache and ice-blue eyes, the other has long hair with so many curls that it looks like an afro and gray eyes with a hint of blue, and then finally a male with short spiky blonde hair a good amount of freckles and the same green eyes as the purple haired girl though he is quite shorter than her.

All these people has their eyes glued to the television, watching the Norwegian girls score goal by goal with the Korean girls only a few points behind.

Every time the Norwegian team scored the ten people, well mostly the young boys and girls, would jump up with a loud "YES!" or "JA!" punching the air out of joy… poor air.

Norway was in the lead and the match was almost over, Korea was still at their heals even though everyone now knew that the Norwegian girls were going to win now.

Two minutes left, Norway 28 points and Korea right behind them with 25 points. The sound of cowbells from the Norwegian crowd who are at the game is loud with the same rhythm again again while they sing "Heia Norge!" loud and clear.

One minute left, Norway 28 – Korea 26. The excitement is unbearable, who will win? Will Korea score more times and go to the finals? Or will Norway continue their lead and win the gold medal in the Olympics too? You see this Norwegian team has already won gold in the Norwegian championship and the European so know they really want to win the Olympics too.

Thirty seconds, Norway 28 – Korea 27. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! Is the Norwegian team going to lose to Korea? Oh no!

What was that? Aaaah… It's time out for one minute. They're really making this way to thrilling aren't they?

And it's back to the game again. Alright, twenty-five seconds Norway's Ragnhild has the ball she shoots and it hits the pole, damn.

Fifteen seconds, a Korean girl has the ball, she runs and… she scores. 28 – 28, only a few seconds left on the clock.

Norway has the ball, the time is out but… did she score? Yes she did! But, did it count?

The judges are discussing, is it 29 – 28? Is it 28 – 28? Wait? What? Is that? Really? Are you kidding with me is it really?

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All ten Norwegians are jumping up and down, the two young females are hugging, and one of the twins is on his knees in front of the TV shouting the name of the Norwegian player who scored the last goal "GRO HAMMERSENG!" he shouts punching the air "Du e fenomenal!" shouts the other twin High-fiving the guy with short blond hair.

And when I said all ten were jumping up and down I mean all ten! Even the two grandparents were shouting and smiling like this was the best part of the whole summer vacation!

The Norwegian team were also jumping up and down while some of the Koreans were actually crying, and they had reason to do so! I mean, they were so close to victory!

A few days later we join five of this people again. These five people are the Hvidsten family they consist of;

The man with barely and hair a thick moustache and ice-blue eyes otherwise known as Morten Hvidsten

The woman with the bronze colored hair and deep brown eyes know as Silje Hvidsten

The twins with short red-ish brown hair a huge amount of freckles and light blue eyes normally known as Atle and Arve Hvidsten

And of course the youngest of the lot the girl with short spiky brown hair and piercing brown eyes know as Severine Hvidsten.

And one day in August when this family is back in their hometown Trondheim, Severine or as she prefers Sev, is waiting for a letter and not just any kind of letter either, a letter that will determine whether or not this story will interesting or not…

Who am I kidding with of course this story will be interesting! But, you have to wait until next chapter to find out what will happen next.

* * *

Kom igjen means Come on

Korea e jo rætt i hæla på oss or as they would say in Oslo Korea er jo rett i helene på oss means Korea is right at our heel!

And Ja is pronounced Ya

Du e femenal/Du er femenal means You are phenomenal

N.O: So you likey? Please review ^_^ It will make me write more!

Sev: Yeah! Our Handball girls actually won the Olympics! Gold baby! Woooooo!


	2. Meet my favorite insane person!

N.O: Yay! Chapter two! it won't happen much until chapter three though ("=_=) Here you'll get introduced to my second OC in this story he is a good friend of Sev!

Sev: I hope you like the chapter... Well of course you'll like it! But I think chapter three will be more interesting though, Anyway start reading chapter number two now!

* * *

Chapter two: Meet my favorite insane person!

**Sev P.O.V**

I was sitting in my room chatting with my Japanese friend on facebook, we were writing in English and sometimes we would a few Japanese and Norwegian words too. His name is Ohba Akihito, Ohba is his family name and Akihito is his own name, but I call him Aki or Aki-Kun and he calls me Sev-Chan since we are really good friends and occasionally he calls me Rin-Chan! I think it's fun you know because of the vocaloid, Kagemine Rin.

I'm sixteen and I'm just done with three years of what we in Norway call Youth School, so now it's time for Up And Going School! It sounds stupid in English… You how ever call it High School. I'm waiting for an important letter about where I will go to High School actually! I wonder…

_Aki: Have you gotten the letter yet Sev-Chan?_

_Sev: Nope, but I haven't checked the mail yet_

_Aki: You should go check it Sev-Chan! / (^O^) /_

_Sev: I don't wanna! The chair is too comfortable, and it's raining outside! (O^O)_

_Aki: You're lazy (=_=)_

_Sev: Speak for yourself Aki-Kun! You're just as bad as me (=3=)_

_Aki: How about you make one of your brothers get the mail?_

_Sev: Good idea Aki-kun ∑ (O_O；__)! !_

_Aki: Always at your service my dear friend!_

_Sev: All right! I'll go make Atle or Arve get the mail for me!_

_Aki: Make sure to use some of your super super Kawaii powers to make them do so!_

_Sev: Hai! _

_Aki: d(-_^)good!_

I stood up from my chair and ran out of my room and quickly found one of my brothers, Atle. He was wearing a jacket and was just about to go outside.

"Are you going to-" I said but was cut off before I could finish "Yes!" Atle said opened the door that lead outside and went out shutting the door with a "Bam!" The reason for him being so irritated is that I've been asking everyone that checked the mail "Has my letter come yet?" and Atle is easier to tick off than Arve.

The reason we're speaking English is that if that letter reads what I want it to then I have to speak English and some Japanese for quite some time, I know that my English is perfect but Mom and Dad wants it to be more than perfect and therefore I and everyone that speaks to me in this house has to speak English.

I walked back to my room and sat down by my computer again.

_Sev: Atle was already about to go get the mail (^3^)_

_Aki: (^_^) I really hope I'll see you at Ouran soon!_

_Sev: Don't hope! You will see me at Ouran! Because that letter will say that I've been accepted! I know it!_

_Aki: You're as confident as always I see! You crazy little pudding!_

_That's another nickname he has for me, crazy little pudding._

_Sev: You bet! I can't wait to go to Japan!_

_Aki: There is one small problem though…_

_Sev: What? There will be no problems here!_

_Aki: It's just the uniform!_

_Sev: And what's the problem with it (•_• ?)_

_Aki: The male's uniform is okay but.. the girls uniform isn't what you would wear it's… I'll send you a picture of me in my uniform and my sister in hers…_

I fell out of my chair "Helvete!" I shouted, immediately followed by a shout from my mom "IN ENGLISH!"

"HELL!" I shouted even louder back to her "That's better! And don't curse!" she shouted back.

_Sev: I'll never wear that fudging puffy lemon dress thing!_

_Aki: If you come as a girl you have to… it's the rules!_

_Sev: …Well… I don't know what to do_

At that moment Atle came into my room, handed me a letter and put a package o my lap and then walked right out again.

I stared at the letter, then I tore it open. Two papers fell out of the convolute, I immediately grabbed them both. The first was a student ID with a picture of me in it, it was from earlier this year so my hair was somehow shorter than it was now, but at where gender I was they hadn't circled anything at all. I grinned, one; because I was accepted and two; because now I didn't have to wear that disgusting dress.

_Aki: I said __if__ you go as a __girl__…_

_Sev: Aki I need you on Skype, now!_

_Aki: Okay!_

I quickly opened Skype and called Aki, I made sure to turn my webcam on. I saw Aki's face now, his dark brown eyes and curly black hair that were always standing out to every side possible. Aki maybe rich, but he didn't care much about appearance, not at all actually.

"I was accepted!" I shouted "Sugoi Rin-Chan!" Aki said and applauded.

"Aki they haven't circled in anything at gender on my student ID card! I can go as a boy!"

"That's super good! Now you don't have to feel uncomfortable! Open the package!" He said and pointed at the box in my lap.

I took a pair of scissors from my desk and used them to open the package, inside was; that awful yellow dress and… the super ultra mega cool blue males uniform!

"You'll need to cut your hair a little and… yeah… make yourself look like a guy!" Aki said in dramatic way, pose included. He's always like that, that's why we're so good friends too, we're both pretty insane… and good actors!

"I'll make a pretty hot guy! Don't you think" I said, that made Aki laugh so hard that he fell backwards while he was on his chair, which of course made me laugh too.

"Bwahaha! Hn hn ha Yes! Haha! The hottest guy hehe alive! Oh, Sev you're so awesome!" Aki said clutching his sides while trying to stand.

"Aki-Kun hehehehehe you are hahahaha so easy to hehe make laugh haha" I said laughing while Aki got up again.

"Yeah… But you need to start preparing! I want you to come here early~" He literally sang while grinning "Alright then~" I sang "Ouran High School prepare to meet the most awesome girl I mean boy who's ever gonna walk on your school grounds!" I said and struck a hero pose, Aki fell off his chair and hit his chin on the table he had his compute on "ITAI!" He shouted and continued laughing.

I can't wait to go to school with Aki-Kun! This is going to be crazy.

* * *

Sugoi is Japanese for Great!

Itai is Japanese for Ow!

Helvete is Norwegian for Hell

N.O: Did you like it? I really want reviews now... ("^.^)

Sev: I demand you review!

N.O: Sev! You can't do that-

Sev: Yes I can! Review!


	3. Japan is officially awesome!

N.O: Hello and welcome to chapter three of 'Can you believe it?'!

Aki: Thank you so much SwanDark for the awesome reviews!

Sev: We really appreciate them! Especially N.O!

N.O: Yes! Reviews sends me in to writing modus! And hyper modus.. heh heh (^_^)

Sev: So however reading this story enjoy the awesomeness!

_Thoughts or Something that is written is written like this_

__**P.O.V'S and things said by more than one person is written like this**

****Time skips are written like this

* * *

Chapter Three: Japan is officially awesome!

**Sev P.O.V**

As the airplane took of I looked out the window to my right, I was so lucky that I got a seat by a window. "Hade Norge Æ kjæm te å savn dæ" I said with a soft smile and sighed.

_This is going to take a hell lot of time… wait... since when was my thoughts in English? Nei, tenk Norsk! _

A voice sounded through the speakers "Og da mine damer og herrer er vi på vei til Tokyo-" I ignored the rest, I've been on airplanes many times before, however I did pay attention when they went through the safety-thingies! It's always good to remember that.

When they were done with all the explaining and talking in both Norwegian and English I turned my head to the right and looked outside the window again. The view was so beautiful, I couldn't see land anymore but the skies were stunning, it didn't take long for me to fall a sleep.

**Aki P.O.V**

I was sitting by my computer checking what time it was in Norway, Sev had sent me a text message some minutes before _I'm going on the plain now Aki! I don't know how long it will take for me to come to Japan so you're going to have to check that for yourself! :P So just Google it! It's noon here now! but I reckon I'll be in Tokyo in daytime! See ya!_

In Norway: 18:00. In Tokyo: 01:00.

_Why am I still awake? Oh that's right… I've been sending text messages with Sev all the time so she kept me awake… I can't wait to see her! Let's see…_

I typed in on Google _How long does it take to get from Norway to Tokyo?_

_Let's see now… Oh wow! Thirteen to twenty freaking' hours! I can't wait that long to see her! I better get go to sleep…_

I stretched, turned off my computer, stood up from my chair, walked to my bed and collapsed on it. It didn't take long to fall asleep.

**Sev P.O.V**

I woke up several hours later. I looked at the clock on my left wrist that showed the time in Norway, my eyes widened drastically.

_Four in the morning! I've slept for about eleven hours!_

I looked at the second clock on my wrist that showed the time in Japan

_Eleven… Heh heh that's…_

I sighed and shook my head, I yawn again and looked out the window.

_Aki is probably eating lunch or something by now…_

My stomach growled, I shushed it "I just need to wait for… meh… two… three… maybe four hours… *sigh* I can wait *yawn*" I said and got ready to sleep again.

_I can wait because I am just that awesome…_

**Kyoya P.O.V**

_The summer is soon over now…_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had gotten some papers about a person from some weird country that was beginning at Ouran, he or she was even beginning in the same class Tamaki and I 2-A. So of course I had to research him/her, first on my list was to find out things about his/her country; Norway.

I was slightly ashamed that I didn't know anything about Norway from the beginning of, but it showed itself that it was a country that not many far away from it even knew existed.

Second on the list was to find out things about this person. There weren't much to know so I guess I'll to find out. I did however know some things about that person.

Name: Severine Hvidsten. _A weird name, but I guess it's normal…_

Age: 16 years old turns 17 The 15th November. _Born in the winter…_

Hair-color: Light brown. _Nothing to add there_

Eye-color: Light brown with hints of green. _In the picture it kind of looks like they're more towards yellow, like lighting… but that might just be the light._

Gender:_ I'm really unsure… Looks like a feminine boy… but then again we might have a case of another Haruhi…_

I sighed again and smiled slightly to myself.

_At least that idiot Tamaki isn't here_

The door to my bedroom was opened with a loud "BAM!" followed by "KYOYA! WE HAVE COME TO VISIT YOU!" from that idiot I just thought I was very happy to be without.

_Oh Kami-Sama…_

**Aki P.O.V**

I was now at the overcrowded airport that the commoners used. Of course I had some guards with me just in case but I only cared about seeing Sev-Chan now.

The time was now 13:34 and Sev's airplane would arrive at any minute now.

Suddenly I was glommed from behind by said person "AKI-KUN!" Sev shouted right in my ear, then she let go of me so I could twirl around and look at her, in which I did.

She really did a great job in looking like a guy! Her hair was shorter and more masculine, she looked flat as a board and her clothes seemed just perfect for her new look.

I hugged her "Sev-Kun! You're finally here!" I said, then I let go of her and before she could say something except for "I'm hungry! We're going to eat now!" I grabbed one of her hands "Let's go!" I said

Some minutes later at Aki's home!

"Woooow" I heard Sev say, she stared with big eyes at everything while she nodded with herself "You know what Sev?" I asked "No! What?" She said sounding super excited "Now that you are here" I said and nodded with myself in the same way as Sev.

"**Japan is officially awesome!" **we said in unison and grinned almost identical grins.

* * *

Hade Norge Æ kjæm te å savn dæ/ Hade Norge Jeg kommer til å savne deg means Goodbye Norway I'm going to miss you

Nei, Tenk Norsk! means No, Think Norwegian!

Og da mine damer og herrer er vi på vei til Tokyo means And now ladies and gentlemen we are on our way to Tokyo

N.O: I hope you liked the chappy and that you've learn some Norwegian! (If you aren't Norwegian already)

Sev: and last time N.O forgot to write that Hai in Japanese means Yes

Aki: but Hai in Norwegian means Shark and it's said the same word as the Japanese word! XD Bwahaha! Can't take it!

Sev&N.O: (Just N.O:Please) (Both:) **Review!**


	4. First day at Ouran!

Aki: Welcome to chappy number for of

N.O: My Ouran fanfiction 'Can You Believe It?'!

Sev: Queen Winter came to Norway a few days ago!

N.O: Well at least she has come to Trondheim... It's been snowing almost all the time! Not that I'm complaining or something! I really love winter and snow!

Sev: N.O has forgotten to say this at the beginning of the other chappy's but! NorwegianOtaku does not own Ouran High School Host Club however she does own me Aki and any Oc's she creates!

N.O: I also forgot to say that Kami-Sama is Japanese for God or something along those lines

* * *

Chapter Four: First day at Ouran!

**Sev P.O.V**

Aki and I stepped out of his manor dressed in our uniforms; the first day of school had finally come.

The things that had happened the last days before school had been amazing! Aki took me all kinds of places; at first we only went to fancy places, which made me look like really stupid. It might be difficult to picture, me looking stupid, but I stared at everything! And it didn't help that I didn't –and still don't- know how to read kanji. So, me being the awesome Norwegian girl -or boy since I look like one- I am I was amazed even by even the most common Japanese dishes and plants and, okay I was amazed by everything. Luckily Aki took me to some commoner's places as he called them where they didn't look weird at me but rather just smiled at me and wished that I may find my happiness here in Tokyo.

Tokyo is enormous, especially compared to Trondheim or just any Norwegian city, let's just say that Trondheim is like a tiny tiny village compared to Tokyo. Tokyo also has a population of 12.79 million while all of Norway has ca. 5 million.

"Excited?" Aki asked me as we sat in one of his limos, seriously I am never getting used to sitting inside something so fancy.

"Yup!" I said with a grin "Nervous?" he asked, I raised a brow "Seriously who do you take me for? Why would I be?" I asked him, he smirked.

"Umm… Well… There's a lot of people there you've never met before and they're rich and they have loads of stereotypes for commoners and I don't think they know much about Norway and if they've even heard about it they probably just know that it gets really cold there in the winter…" He said.

_Damn rich people…_

His smirk disappeared "And we aren't in the same class" he said sounding depressed "Oh cheer up Aki! At least you won't have loads of people asking you questions all the time!" I said and scratched the back of my head "Yeah! And I won't have all those crazy girls around me all the time!" he said, I laughed.

The limo stopped and we stepped out of it "I think my first day here will go smoothly Aki!" I said and looked at him "Mhm" He said and nodded.

I looked around myself, some people were staring at me others were just going into the gigantic pi- "HVA I HÆLVETE!" I shouted, and loads of people flipped their heads around and stared at me.

"What's wrong Sev?" Aki asked me, I pointed to the gigantic building that obviously the school, Aki looked at it "Yeah it is pretty big!" he said, I deadpanned "Aki it's pink… The whole freakin' building is light fairytale-castle pink!" I said still pointing at it, Aki frowned "I know… It's really weird that way isn't it? But let's go Sev! We don't want to be late for your welcome party thingy!" he said and grabbed my arm "Welcome party?" was all I could say as he dragged me inside the pink school.

**Haruhi P.O.V**

_That was weird… I guess he must be the new guy… What language was he speaking anyway? It sounded a little like Japanese but I'm pretty sure that it was another language… It's certainly wasn't English_

I walked towards the entrance "HARUHI!" shouted Tamaki who was standing by the rest of the Host club and waving eagerly "Hurry up Haru-Chan! We're gonna miss the welcome party for the new student from Noway!" Hunny said "Norway" Mori corrected him "I didn't know there was going to be a welcome party" I said.

**Sev P.O.V**

I was now inside the school, and not just that, Aki had dragged me to room with a huge scene and then dragged me backstage where I was greeted by a tall man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He had told me all about this 'Welcome Party' and then Aki had dragged me back to the first room we were in and made me sit down on first row.

The room was now filling up with a huge amount of people, but there was one group of seven males that I especially noticed because of all the girls surrounding them, most of the girls were blushing and squealing.

_Man, the girls here are insane!_

"Who are those guys?" I asked Aki and pointed to the seven guys surrounded by girls, Aki looked at them "That's the Host club", He said and looked at me, I tilted my head in confusion "What's a Host club?" I asked, Aki shrugged "The only thing I know is that they're bunch of good looking guys that entertain and talk to girls" he said.

"Do you know their names?" I asked "More or less" he said, he pointed to a very short guy with blonde hair "That's Haninozuka Mitsukuni or Honey as he is called he is what they call the lovely or loli type… Even though he seems young and childish he is actually a third year student!" Aki said "No way!" I said and looked at the short Hanino whatever his surname was.

Aki pointed to a very tall guy right besides Honey with spiky black hair, he wasn't talking at all just nodding at some points which would make many of the girls squeal "That's Morinozuka Takashi or Mori he is Honey's cousin and is the wild or was it silent type? I don't know… He is also a third year student" he said "So is he and Honey in the same class as you then?" I asked "Yeah" Aki said.

Aki moved his finger and pointed to another guy with black hair only his hair was somewhat longer and he wore glasses "That… Is Ootori Kyouya he is kinda creepy 'cause he seems to know everything about everyone… He is the cool type and he is in 2-A so he is in the same class as you" he said, shivers ran down my spine and I gulped "Knows everything about everyone you say? Creepy" I said, Aki nodded.

Aki then pointed to another blonde guy, but this guy was tall and… sparkly "Souh Tamaki he is the princely type but is called the Host clubs king and he is also in 2-A" he said "Lovely…" I said "I get to spend classes with Mister Glasses and Edward Cullen's cousin" I said, Aki laughed "Yeah he is pretty sparkly!" He said and moved his finger again.

Aki was now pointing at a set of twins with what seemed like orange hair "The Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru they're first years and are the forbidden love type but I think that's an act they're also called the mischievous type" He said "They're kinda like Atle and Arve then?" I said "Kinda" Aki answered.

Aki pointed to guy with brown hair "Fujioka Haruhi he is a first year and is the natural type" he said and let his arm fall to his side again "How do you know so much about them? You're not like that Ootori guy are you?" I asked with a smirk, Aki looked at me with a blank look "Dude the Host club is like the only thing the girls here seems to talk about" He said and then his voice went light and girly and he batted his eyelashes while smiling the perfect smile for all that.

"Oh the Host club is like so lovely! Honey-Senpai is soooo cute! Haruhi is so dreamy! Blah blah Host club blah blah blah Mori-Senpai" he said and then he deadpanned "It's not even funny" he said, I laughed, "It is when you say it like that Aki-Kun," I said, suddenly the lights were turned off and the only light left were pointing to the scene, the Host club hurried to some unoccupied seats and sat down the same went for all the girls that had surrounded them.

The principal was standing on the scene with a microphone in his hands "Dear students of Ouran academy! It is with great joy that I welcome you back to our school! This year something incredible has happened!" He said causing whispers went through the room. "Not just this year but next year as well we will have student from Norway going to this very school! Please come to stage Severin Hvidsten!" He said calling me by the name I had introduced myself with.

_On the scene?! Nei nei nei nei! NEI!_

Aki pushed me a little "Get on the stage!" He whispered to me, I stood up from my seat and was helped on the stage by the principal, more whispers went through the room "Please introduce yourself to the students!" He said and handed me a microphone which I grabbed tightly "Hajimematsute! Watashi no namae wa Severin Hvidsten desu" I said standing on my shaking legs, The principal, the teachers and the students clapped while Aki gave me both thumbs up.

"Why not tell us a little about yourself!" The principal said and smiled "A-As Mister Souh told you I am from Norway a-and my hometown is called Trondheim I-I am starting in class 2-A… I first became interested in Japan through anime and manga and decided that when I started in High school I would go to Japan so I have worked long and hard to come here! Please take good care of me!" I said and bowed, I could have sworn I heard squealing.

After two hours of some random performances on stage by some students form Lobelia girls school

Aki and I was now outside the room with the big stage "That was awful!" I said with my face in my hands "Of come on Sev it was awesome! You pronounced it perfectly!" He said and patted my back; I removed my hands from my face "It's not that… I was shaking!" I said, "Were you? Do you have stage fright Sev?" He asked, "Yes!" I said and grunted, "On stage is the only place where I'm not so awesome!" I said.

A group of six girls walked up to me all of them were blushing and looked nervous "Umm Mister?" One of them said causing me to look straight at her something, which made her, blush even more "Yeah?" I said.

"W-We were wondering i-if we could show you around" said another girl and the others nodded in agreement "Of course!" I said with a smile "But Sev-Kun!" Aki said pouting, the girls and I looked at him "I was going to show you around" He said with puppy-eyes, I grinned mentally and looked at him with puppy-eyes "But Aki-Kun wouldn't it be nice for me to get to know more people?" I said and batted my eyelashes which caused two of the girls to say "KYAAA!" and blush like mad, Aki was blushing a little too.

_Mohaha taste your own medicine Aki-Kun!_

"All right! But I'm going with you!" He said and looped his arm in mine "All right then I guess I'll have to babysit you for a little longer then" I said and grinned as I watched Aki's ears go red from embarrassment "I'm older than you!" He said quickly "I'm just kidding with you Aki-Kun" I said "Oh" Aki said and looked away.

"Where are we gonna go now then?" Aki asked the girls "Aren't there any classes today?" I said and furrowed my eyebrows "No they were cancelled today" A girl with long black hair and brown eyes who went by the name Kobayashi Megumi said

"Why?" I asked

"Mostly because of you coming here" Answered a girl with half-long light brown hair and green eyes whose name was Kimura Yuuna said.

"How about we go to the Host club now?" A girl with red hair and blue eyes whose name was Nakano Makoto suggested, she had actually been suggesting that several times now but the other girls said that it was best to go there last.

"Yeah!" Said a set twins with different lengths black hair and brown eyes their names was Miku and Mao Kato.

And so we walked towards Music room three.

_I hope the Host club is as awesome as these girls says it is_

* * *

Hva i hælvete/ Hva i helvete means What the hell in Norwegian.

Nei is Norwegian for No.

Hajimematsute! Watashi no namae wa Severin Hvidsten desu is Japanese for How do you do/ Hello my name is Severin Hvidsten, Hajimmatsute is used for first meetings.

Severine and Severina is the female name versions of the Norwegian guy's-name Severin.

The reason the girls are calling Sev mister is because they didn't remember his name.

N.O: Hope you liked the chappy! (^_^)

Aki: Now I know Sev-Chan's phobia! Mohaha I have blackmail on her! :D

Sev: Go ahead and review on the awesome chappy! It's the longest so far! And now you'll have to excuse me while I'm gonna find some blackmail on Aki-Kun!

Aki: (T_T) This won't end well for me


	5. Sparkly idiot king!

N.O: Hello and welcome to chappy five! It's a little short... ("=_=) But I have school and such plus another fanfic I have to work on too...

Sev: But at least you'll learn some awesome things this chappy! (^W^)

Aki: NorwegianOtaku does not own Ouran High School Host Club! Bisco Hatori owns it!

Sev: However NorwegianOtaku does own her awesome Oc's such as me and Aki! /(^O^)/

N.O: Enjoy! (O^O)

* * *

Chapter Five: Sparkly idiot king!

**Aki P.O.V**

On our way to the Host club five of the six girls that showed Sev-Chan around the school disappeared in different ways.

Kobayashi-San was the first to go, her older brother found her and said that on this occasion it was best to go study and after some arguing she apologized to Sev-Chan and went with her brother to go study.

Second were the Kato twins, they were called by their mother who told them that they had a very important party or something to go to, after that it was only me, Sev, Nakano, Kimura and Kawaguchi.

After walking for a while Kawaguchi stated that she didn't feel very well and Kimura went with her to one of the school nurses.

Now it was only Sev-Chan, Nakano-San and I left.

A cell-phone rang loud and clear "Excuse me" Nakano said and pulled out her cell-phone "Moshi Moshi! Honto? O-Okay I'll be right there! See you!" she said "I'm really sorry Sev-San Ohba-Senpai! I've got to go!" she said and ran in the opposite direction.

Sev and I looked after her "Well… This is weird… They all just suddenly had to go" I said "Yeah it is weird all right… I guess it's just us two now! Let's go!" Sev said and started walking towards a hall to the left.

"Uh Sev… That's the wrong way" I said causing Sev to stop mid-step and quickly change direction towards the hall to the right "I knew that" She said with her arms crossed, I chuckled and walked after her "Wait for me Sev-Chan!" I said.

**Nakano Makato P.O.V**

When I could no longer see Severin and Ohba-Senpai I grabbed my phone and dialed Kimura's number

"Moshi Moshi" I heard her voice say "Their on their way Kimura-San!" I said "Good job… Operation Norwegian Host is in process" She said, I could hear her smirk and quite frankly… I was smirking too.

**Sev P.O.V**

Aki stopped in front of two light pink-peach like double-doors "Here it is… Music Room three… otherwise known as the room used by the Host club…" He said "Cool…Except for all the pink in this school… it's too much pink here…" I said "Yeah…" Aki said and nodded. We stood in front of the doors for about a minute without saying anything

I sweatdropped "Are we going inside or what?" I asked him and pointed at the door "All right! Let's do this! I expect my worst nightmare!" He said and opened the door.

Rose petals flew out of the door towards us "Welcome" The Host club said.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Aki and I shouted, Aki being as lucky as he is actually managed to swallow a pedal and… began to choke on it

"Aki!" I said baffled he only made choking noises in respond, I hit him hard on the back "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THEM! NOR BREATHE THEM STUPID!" I shouted and hit him again but this time in his stomach, He coughed and spat out the rose pedal.

Well I was panicking! I couldn't remember the Heimlich maneuver at that time! Jeez…

"Du e så dum altså…" I said in my mother language just because… Norwegian is awesome.

"**Are you okay?"** I heard someone that certainly wasn't Aki, said.

Two boys; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were standing right behind me and leaned over Aki.

Aki nodded and coughed a couple of times "I don't think the rose petals are such a good idea boss! This could have ended really bad" One of the twins said.

The short blond boy with light brown eyes; Honey walked up to me "Hey! You're that new student from Norway riiight?" He said with a smile.

_So. Cute. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Act. Like. A. Girl!_

I was going to say _"Yeah! I am! Nice to meet you!" _In a probably really girly maner but that glasses guy talked before I could, Luckily.

"So you're Severin Hvidsten correct?" He said his glasses gleamed evilly.

_Yes I am you creepy glasses wearing demon…_

"Yup! The one and only!" I said grinning. The tall sparkling blonde Tamaki Souh immediately ran over to me and grabbed one of my hands.

"So tragic!" He said with a dramatic pose, still holding my hand "Eh?" I said.

"A young poor man like you had to work so hard to come here and get some proper education so you could get money for you family! Such a tear-jerking story indeed! Not to mention the problems with the European Union!" He said.

_Wow… He is really stupid…_

He was about to say something more when I cut him off "Actually…" I began and took my hand out of his.

"Norway is in real terms the most expensive country in the world" I said, Tamaki stumbled backwards with a surprised sound.

"Also education in Norway is free even college and university and we can chose to study in whatever country we want as long as our grades are good enough" I said, an (Anime) arrow struck through Tamaki and he made a pained sound.

"And Norway is one of very few European countries not to be a member of the European Union, after twice rejecting membership after having a referendum in 1972 and 1994" I said, smirking on the inside.

Another arrow struck through him.

"Norway is one of the world's richest countries per capita and Norwegian kroners are worth more than Japanese yen," I said enjoying the fact that he felt bad for being such an ignorant jerk.

Another arrow.

"Norway is a constitutional monarchy," I said.

"Guhe" Tamaki made a sound that sounded kind of like that as another arrow struck through him.

I stuck out my pointing finger for the last fact "Oh and for the obvious fact The Nobel Peace Prize is awarded in Oslo, Norway's capital, every year" I said, Tamaki fell backwards.

_Take that Tamaki Souh! You sparkly idiot king! HA!_

"**Oooooh Buuuurn" **The Hitachiin twins and Aki said at the same time.

I could see Kyouya was smirking and writing something in a little black book.

**Kyouya P.O.V**

_Well well well… This is going to be useful indeed… _

I looked at Severine and pushed up my glasses.

_You're not tricking me with that disguise… I have experience in this… I know that you are indeed a girl…_

* * *

'Moshi Moshi' is something you say in Japan when you answer the phone and means 'I'm going to say' or more literally 'Say say'

'Honto?' is Japanese for 'Really?'

'Du e så dum altså'/'Du er så dum altså' is Norwegian for 'You're so stupid' or 'You're really stupid' or 'You are really so stupid' or 'You are so really stupid'

'Du' means 'You'

'Er' means 'is/are'

Så = So

Dum = Stupid

'Altså' means 'Really' in this sentence but it has many other meanings too!

Aki: TT_TT Ow... My throat hurts...

N.O: I'm sleepy T_T

Sev: I'm awesome! I totally crushed that stupid rich idiot king!

N.O: I hope you have learned loads about Norway and learned some Norwegian today!

Aki: If you want to know more about Norway you should go to .org it's full of facts!

Sev: Review on this awesome chappy and N.O will start working on the next one! Or her homework...

N.O: If you want to hear some awesome Norwegian versions of Disney songs go to Youtube and search for example; The Gospel Truth Norwegian, Part of your world Norwegian, Colors of the wind Norwegian, A dream is a wish your heart makes Norwegian and Sing sweet nightingale Norwegian. They are great!

Aki: Bye bye!


End file.
